


El mago de las bestias

by SalingerCuba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Animal Death, M/M, Parrish Stilinski, Stiles and Parrish are brothers, magic politic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalingerCuba/pseuds/SalingerCuba
Summary: Scott no es hijo de una gran familia como Cora no es tierno como Stiles ni listo como Lydia; pero es un criador. Y eso siempre se aprecia en el mundo mágico.





	1. En el expreso

**Author's Note:**

> Importante: la edad de ingreso a Hogwarts es 15 años.

La estación de King Cross suele estar abarrotada de bultos y gente todos los días del año: ese primero de septiembre no fue la excepción. Entre tantos carros y adioses se escurría con apuro la señora McCall con Scott y un no muy contento Stiles.

—¡Pronto, van a perder el expreso! Aquí está. Vamos, entren al andén —decía la mujer mientras los jóvenes atravesaban la columna cuidándose de las miradas curiosas de _muggles_.

En el andén 9¾ el jolgorio era aún mayor que en el resto de la estación.

—¡Stiles! —desde la puerta de uno de los vagones un muchacho rubio y con los mismos ojos de Noah Stilinski gritaba haciendo señas con la mano—. ¡Por aquí!

Stiles y Scott se despidieron de la señora McCall y fueron directamente hacia donde estaba el hermano del pequeño Stilinski.

—¿Qué pasa, Stiles? ¿Por qué esa cara? —le dijo Jordan—. Si es porque mamá y papá no vinieron a despedirte, acostúmbrate. El año pasado hicieron un gran esfuerzo para venir porque era tu primer año y mamá pensó que era un momento importante para la familia y que debíamos estar todos; pero lo habitual es esto. Créeme.

El rubio pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermano, le hizo una invitación a Scott para que subiera y lo siguió hasta el pasillo del vagón.

—Vamos. Estoy en el carro de los prefectos con mis amigos —fue conduciendo Jordan.

—¡Deja, deja! Scotty y yo no vamos a buscar a los nuestros por ahí; paso de tus amigos. Ojalá mamá y papá nos visiten en Hogwarts —el chico de los ojos avellana agarró al latino y salió hacia los vagones de adelante como alma que lleva el diablo. Jordan primero se quedó confundido y luego ya levantó los hombros y volvió con sus amigos.

Stiles encontró rápidamente el compartimento de Lydia y Danny. Entró y se acomodó. Tras él entró Scott el cual hizo lo propio.

—¿Alguien ha visto por ahí a Jackson? —preguntó Lydia, mirando expresamente a Danny.

—Yo no lo he visto —respondió asomándose desde el pasillo un adolescente de una penetrante mirada.

—¡Theo! —gritó alegre Scott.

Theo entró y se acomodó al lado de Stiles.

—Hola primo, Lydia, Danny —saludó Theo.

Entonces pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Stiles, lo apretó contra su cuerpo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo has estado, cosita bonita?

—¡Puah, mantén la distancia de mí, Raeken! —dijo Stiles apartándose y sentándose entre Scott y Danny.

—Stiles, hieres mis sentimientos —dijo Theo dramáticamente—. Y tú Lydia, ¿preguntabas por tu novio?

La pelirroja asintió.

—Lydia, ya te dije que el padre de Jackson va a enviarlo al colegio por otra vía. No han estado en Inglaterra durante todo agosto. No creo que haya llegado para el tren —a Danny se le notaba cansado, como si ya hubiera repetido lo mismo en varias ocasiones.

En eso, una chica muy trigueña pasó rápidamente por el pasillo del tren, y Stiles la llamó.

—¡Cora Hale, pasa a saludar, no seas como el mal educado de tu hermano!

—¿Para qué la llamas? —susurró Lydia a Stiles—. Es muy pesada.

—Es mi amiga también.

La chica se asomó al umbral de la cámara con la habitual cara patentada por los Hale de “si me miras te destripo”, y entonces sonrió, y se le echo encima a Stiles con un gran abrazo. Luego salió y prosiguió su camino.

—En el fondo, bajo la máscara Hale, es una chica muy dulce —dijo Stiles.

Scott asintió apoyando.

—Si tú lo dices, querido —ironizó Lydia con los ojos a medio abrir.

—Dulce como un caramelo de chile picante —agregó Theo.

Ya el tren atravesaba el Viaducto de Glenfinnan, cuando los muchachos escucharon hacia el fondo del vagón lo que parecía una pelea. Stiles y Scott salieron del compartimiento y se dirigieron al origen del altercado seguidos de los otros.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! Mi padre sabrá esto. Te vas a arrepentir —amenazaba furioso un Slytherin con la camisa bajo la toga, deshecha y el labio sangrante.

Todo aquello se lo decía a un chico de mediana estatura y ojos muy azules cuyo rosto, de no ser por lo claro de su cabello, Stiles hubiera confundido con el patentado por los Hale.

En eso llegaron algunos prefectos, que estaban descansando en el contiguo vagón de los prefectos. Entre ellos estaba Isaac Lahey, el prefecto de Hufflepuff, de la mano de Allison Argent la exnovia de Scott el cual sintió una punzada en el pecho al verlos y trató de evitar el contacto visual.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo con severidad Jordan, que había sido nombrado también prefecto de Gryffindor.

A Stiles siempre le chocaba la seriedad de su hermano al desempeñar ese tipo de responsabilidades, que contrastaban con lo dulce que era el resto del tiempo.

—Esta bestia no sabe que Hogwarts es solo para magos; se ha debido colar en el tren —dijo el Slytherin señalando despectivamente al chico rubio.

—¡Basta de lloriquear, Oliver! Vuelve a tu cabina, no hagamos esto trascender —le espetó el prefecto de Slytherin Vernon Boyd a su compañero de casa.

Entonces se volteó hacia el chico y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Liam Dunbar. Ese tipo ha comenzado a hablar mal de mi padre; es sanador en San Mungo —respondió el chico de mala gana.

—Bueno, Liam, ya ha pasado; será mejor que tú también vuelvas a tu sitio. ¿Eres de primero? —le dijo Isaac.

El chico asintió—. Menudo debut has tenido.

—¡Arriba, todo el mundo, a sus lugares, el tren está a punto de llegar a Hogwarts! ¡No hay nada que ver! —grito Jordan para dispersar la multitud que se había creado en el limitado espacio que permitía el pasillo del vagón.

La gente se fue escurriendo, y solo quedaron Stiles y sus amigos.

—Eso también va para ti, hermanito —dijo señalando a Stiles—. Chicos, mejor vamos a patrullar los vagones para asegurarnos que todo estará en orden a la llegada.

En unos minutos cuando todos estuvieron sentados en la caseta, Stiles dijo:

—¡¿Han visto como ha dejado ese crío al pedante de Oliver Copperfield!? Y eso que el tipo es de cuarto.

—El tío se lo merecía. Ese Oliver es un payaso —apoyó Theo— Mis aplausos al nene.

—Yo creo que “el nene” tiene algunos problemas de carácter. Esto no es un tatami. Aunque debo agregar que es mono. ¿No creen? —repuso Lydia; Danny asintió: el chico era mono—. Necesita quien lo dome.

—¿Te ofreces a la tarea, Lyds? —pregunto Theo, con las cejas en alto.

—Sí; tú tienes experiencia con capullos. Vean a Jackson —agregó Stiles.

—No soporto trabajar de niñera; además, ¿qué se creen? Amo a Jackson —dijo Lydia con una mano en el pecho falsamente ofendida.

—¿Y eso se puede? —se burló Stiles.

Lydia le lanzó una caja de grageas que se desparramaron por el lugar y todos comenzaron a reír. Todos menos Scott que no había pronunciado una palabra desde que volvió a su asiento.

—Vamos, tío, cambia esa cara de cachorrito apaleado. Verás cómo este curso encontrará a otra tronca —lo animó su mejor amigo—. O quizá otro tronco. ¿No te pareció lindo como a Lydia el conejito peleón?

—¡Qué dices Stiles! —exclamó Scott sonrojado completamente.

Ahora sí todos, sin excepción echaron a reír. Fue entonces que sonó la sirena del tren. Habían llegado a Hogsmeade.


	2. Ceremonia de selección

Ya caía el sol cuando montones de chicos salían corriendo del tren en la estación de Hogsmeade. Los de primero fueron conducidos como era tradición hacia los muelles para llegar al colegio cruzando el lago en bote como se hacía en la Edad Media. Allí los esperaban los profesores Bobby Finstock y Adrian Harris. El resto de los estudiantes se dirigieron a los carruajes que esperaban en las afueras de Hogsmeade con destino al castillo.

Stiles se entretuvo comprando unos ratones de helado en Honeydukes, y perdió a su grupo. Ya quedaban pocos carruajes. Scott y los otros debían estar en camino al castillo.

—¡Stiles, por aquí! —una Cora le hacía señas desde uno de los carruajes—. Puedes venir con nosotros, tenemos sitio. ¿No es cierto, Derek? —le preguntó Cora a su hermano, un muchacho más alto que Stiles, con un cabello muy negro y unos ojos esmeralda.

Derek solamente asintió y observó a Stiles con su mirada penetrante.

Los Hale era una rancia y aristocrática familia de magos de Inglaterra; en su blasón ostentaban un lobo y un trisquel. La relación de Stiles con los Hale era antigua. Cora era su amiga desde la infancia; crecieron juntos en el valle de Godric, al igual que Scott. Asimismo, su madre Claudia era amiga de la madre de los Hale, Talia; y Antoine Hale trabajó con Noah durante mucho tiempo como auror. Stiles siempre había estado enamorado de Derek; desde que este era amigo de su hermano cuando él era solo un crío, siempre habían tenido una conexión especial. Derek había preferido muchas veces jugar con el pequeño e ingenioso Stiles antes que con Jordan y los otros chicos de su edad.

El padre de los Hale, Antoine, había sido muerto en circunstancias misteriosas cuando Derek y Jordan estaban en primero del colegio de magia y Stiles tenía 12 años. Talia, su hermano menor Peter y los niños se mudaron a Londres. Stiles no vio otra vez a los Hale hasta tres años después, cuando él y Cora comenzaron en Hogwarts. Derek había cambiado bastante de como él lo recordaba: se había vuelto más serio y callado, y las más veces parecía enojado o triste.

Durante buena parte de su primer año, Stiles había sufrido que Derek lo ignorara sistemáticamente. Al mayor se le hacía incómodo el modo inquieto de Stiles; estaba habituado a lo calmado de sus otros amigos, a que respetaran su espacio y su tranquilidad. No obstante, pasado el tiempo fue comprendiendo que su incomodidad se debía a que esas cosas que siempre le encantaron del de los lunares, lo remitían a un Yo del que se había despedido luego de la muerte de su padre y al que había tratado de volver en vano. Fue entonces que la actitud de Derek hacia Stiles cambió: promovía que su hermano lo llevara a sus reuniones de amigos, o pasaba tiempo con el año de Stiles con la excusa de ver a su hermana Cora. Siempre mantenía su fachada de “lobo amargado” como lo llamaba cariñosamente Stiles en alusión a la heráldica familiar de los Hale. Lo cierto era que Derek se había enamorado de Stiles durante ese curso. Eso Stiles no lo imaginaba. Para Cora era algo evidente, por ello orquestaba constantemente situaciones para que Derek y Stiles estuvieran juntos.

—¿Qué tal tu verano, _sourwolf_? De Cora he sabido por cartas, pero no ha hablado mucho de ti —preguntó Stiles al mayor de los Hale.

—No es de tu interés, Stiles —respondió secamente Derek y desvió la mirada hacia el bosque.

—¡Uf, que amargado estás! Eso se resuelve con un polvo, Derek —dijo el ojiavellana.

El mayor lo miró con la más genuina cara marca Hale. Ya había caído la noche, y nadie pudo ver el rubor en las mejillas de Derek.

Al llegar al castillo, Scott estaba esperando. Stiles se bajó del carruaje y fue a su encuentro.

—¡Compadre, ¿dónde te metiste?! La ceremonia de selección está a punto de empezar. Ustedes son los últimos casi. Ya Lydia y Danny entraron con Jackson que hizo un espectacular acto de aparición en Hogsmeade.

Scott y Stiles entraron corriendo al castillo. Atrás quedaban Cora y Derek.

—¿Eres tonto? ¿Por qué no le dices, qué esperas? —le dijo Cora a su hermano.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—En serio no te entiendo, Derek. Que te gusta Stiles es un gran secreto y, naturalmente, toda la escuela lo sabe —expresó Cora con una mezcla de diversión y suficiencia.

Derek la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Bueno, tú sabrás tus cosas. Solo te digo: no te tardes demasiado; Stiles es un chico genial: pronto tendrá a alguien que le quiera. Theo, por ejemplo, siempre lo está sobando y piropeando, y es muy guapo —Derek sabía eso; por ello detestaba profundamente a Theo Raeken.

Cora corrió como sus amigos hacia el castillo. Derek fue caminando hacia el mismo pero lo suficientemente despacio como para pensar lo justo sobre Stiles y las palabras de su hermana, antes de que el aire fuera inundado por el bullicio del Gran Comedor.

Cuando Derek entró al Gran Comedor, miró automáticamente hacia la mesa de los leones. Allí estaba su hermana sentada entre McCall y Stiles. Derek se detuvo un rato observando los gestos del chico, la blancura de su piel y cómo movía sin parar sus labios; eso último le dio algunas ideas poco apropiadas para el público. Jordan, que estaba a continuación de su hermano, lo saludó levantando el brazo, y Derek salió sonrojado de sus elucubraciones para corresponder con otra mano alzada ligeramente y un asentimiento. Entonces se dirigió a la mesa de su casa con la mirada baja, y tomó asiento junto a Boyd.

—Parece que Deaton renovó profundamente la plantilla. Cualquiera diría que las familias más poderosas están buscando fortalecer su influencia sobre Hogwarts —dijo con malicia Jackson Whitemore, un chico de rubios cabellos y ojos serpentinos—. ¿No crees, Hale?

—Bueno, eso explicaría por qué tu familia no está representada en la mesa de los profesores, ¿no crees? —un sonoro murmullo recorrió la mesa Slytherin ante la respuesta de Derek.

Jackson casi se ahoga con un sorbo de vino de calabaza cuando oyó aquello.

—¡Escucha, a mi padre no le interesa para nada lo que ocurra en esta vieja fábrica de moho! ¡Pero si quisiera, nombraría a todos los profesores, incluso al director! ¿Entiendes? —el tono de Jackson era bastante alterado.

No se podía permitir a sí mismo que alguien se cuestionara la relevancia y el poderío de su familia en el mundo mágico.

Derek estaba a punto de responder de modo fulminante como acostumbraba a hacer, pero en eso el director Alan Deaton llamó la atención para comenzar con el discurso de bienvenida. Cuando Derek puso su atención a la mesa de los profesores, se percató de que en serio más de una cara era nueva.

—Bienvenidos sean todos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —comenzó el director.

Era un hombre de piel oscura y estatura media baja; no tenía un cabello en la cabeza y lucía un pequeño bigote; nada hacía sospechar en él que era uno de los magos más importantes y poderosos del último siglo.

—A los nuevos, decirles que este lugar será en los próximos años su hogar, y todos aquí seremos su familia; a los viejos, que es un placer tenerlos de vuelta. A continuación, comenzará la Ceremonia de Selección, para asignar las casas a los de primero. Por favor, Bobby.

El profesor Finstock se apresuró a colocar sobre una baqueta que presidía el comedor, el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—Pero antes de comenzar, me gustaría presentar a los nuevos miembros del claustro que nos acompañarán este curso y, espero, muchos más. El nuevo director adjunto del colegio, nuevo jefe de la casa Hufflepuff y también nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia, el señor Yukimura. A su lado está el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y jefe de la casa Slytherin, Chris Argent. Y por el otro extremo de la mesa, los recientemente graduados que nos complacen con unirse al claustro, la hermosa Jennifer Blake, profesora de Runas Antiguas, y el joven Peter Hale, profesor de Transformaciones.

—¡Cora, es tu tío! —le susurró Stiles a Cora.

—Sí. Lo es —respondió la chica con desgano—. Ahora será como tener a mamá en el cole; como si no fuera bastante con Derek.

—Espero que todos logren sentirse como en casa. Bueno, profesor, que comience la ceremonia —terminó el director.

Entonces, el sombrero comenzó a cantar su habitual canción describiendo cada casa y llamando este año con especial énfasis a la unión entre las casas: _“La grandeza y el poder de Hogwarts // está en la unidad de sus casas”_ , y con estos versos, acabó su himno. Luego, Finstock desenrolló un largo pergamino y comenzó a llamar chicos uno por uno.

—Andrea Albison.

La chica se puso el sombrero y este enseguida gritó: —Ravenclaw.

Así pasaron varios chicos y chicas, que fueron asignados a las diversas casas.

—Liam Dunbar.

—Mmm, ¿dónde te pondré? Claro que no Ravenclaw —Liam hubiera querido ir con su mejor amigo Mason para Ravenclaw, pero había escuchado como eran los Ravenclaw, probablemente terminaría lanzándose desde la Torre de Astronomía.

El resto de las casas le daba igual.

—Creo que lo tengo: ¡Gryffindor!

El chico le dio a su amigo, que ya estaba acomodado en la mesa azul, un saludo con un levantar de hombros mientras se dirigía a la mesa de los leones. Mason le devolvió el saludo con un pulgar arriba.

—Hayden Romero.

—Como tu hermana, ¡Gryffindor!

Derek estuvo toda la ceremonia de selección mirando de reojo para la mesa auriroja. ¿Y si Cora tenía razón? ¿Y si de verdad se había enamorado de Stiles? El ya no se volvería a enamorar, no luego de lo de Kate. ¿Cómo iba a estar enamorado? Y menos de ese chico que no paraba de hablar y que no podía coordinar un movimiento. En eso Stiles comenzó a reír a sus amigos de ese modo tan genuino que solo él tiene. Una gigante y blanca sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de Derek Hale. Sí: estaba enamorado de Stiles Stilinski, pero ¿qué debía hacer al respecto?


	3. La torre de Gryffindor

Aunque su padre fuera un mago y trabajara en San Mungo, Liam siempre había vivido en el mundo no mágico, porque su madre era _muggle_. No estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de magia por todas partes como en Hogwarts: todo le era sorprendente.

—Vamos chicos, yo soy Alice Gold y este es Jordan Parrish Stilinski: somos prefectos de Gryffindor de quinto. Por favor, organícense en filas dobles y sígannos hasta la sala común en la torre de Gryffindor. No se distraigan o se perderán, y no es aconsejable pasar la noche en un corredor.

Atravesando los diversos pasillos y subiendo por las escaleras mágicas, llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—¿Santo y seña? —dijo el retrato a Parrish.

— _Helado de champiñones_ —respondió el chico. El cuadro se movió dejando ver un pasadizo en la pared por el que entraron todos.

La sala común era muy familiar. Un hogar ardía intensamente frente a varios sillones y sofás. Y al fondo se veían las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

—Encontraran su equipaje junto a sus camas —comenzó la prefecta Gold—. El acceso de los chicos a los dormitorios femeninos está mágicamente limitado como ustedes mismos podrán comprobar en el futuro. La contraseña de la entrada es de uso exclusivo para miembros de la casa. Eso asegura que los extraños no entren por sí solos a la sala común. Chicos, siéntanse aquí exactamente igual que en sus casas. ¡Sean bienvenidos a Gryffindor!

Diciendo esto la chica y Parrish se dispersaron y los dejaron a su bola, casi sin saber qué hacer. Liam estaba un poco desorientado cuando escuchó que le llamaban:

—Chico, ¡por aquí! —un Gryffindor mayor de piel muy blanca, ojos wiski y movimientos descoordinados le hacía señas desde unos sillones junto a otros muchachos.

El león novato se acercó. 

—Liam, ¿no es cierto? Eres el que situó a Oliver, en el tren.

—Sí, me llamo Liam Dunbar ¿Y tú quién eres? –el rubio estaba a la defensiva como de costumbre.

—Cambia esa cara Hale, chico, solo te falta el pelo negro. Yo soy Stiles Stilinski —dijo jocoso Stiles.

Cora lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Estos son mis amigos: Scott McCall; mira que cara de cachorrito, ¿no es tierno?; esta es Cora Hale, una de las fabricantes de esa marca de rostro como puedes apreciar. Este de aquí es Theo Raeken; te diría que lo evitaras, pero no me escucharías como no lo hace nadie.

—Stiles, amor, tus palabras me duelen —actuó Theo.

—Aquí puedes estar tranquilo, chico. Relájate, ya lo peor pasó —le animó Scott.

—Oye, “Stilinski” ¿cómo el prefecto? —preguntó Liam.

—Sí. Es mi hermano, guapo, ¿eh? Él es el guapo y yo el listo.

—Querrás decir que él es el guapo y el listo y tú, el pasota. Recuerda que es el mejor de su año en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —agregó Cora.

—No la escuches, cosita bonita. Tú eres el guapo —le dijo Theo cogiéndole la mano.

—Dame espacio, Raeken —Stiles le soltó la mano.

—Sé que un día me vas a corresponder. Lo sé —Theo hizo un puchero y luego se echó a reír.

—En tus sueños.

Liam sonrió ante esa imagen de buenos amigos que tenía en frente. Quería conseguir eso para él también. El chico latino McCall se le quedó mirando detenidamente la sonrisa, lo que hizo sonrojarse a Liam. Entonces fue que Scott también se sonrojó y sonrió.


	4. Clase de Trasformaciones

Jackson llevaba esperando quince minutos a los pies de la escalera de la Torre de Astronomía por Lydia. Tenía clase de Transformaciones con Ravenclaw ahora.

—¿Aún no ha bajado? —Danny, que acababa de descender la alta escalera, le preguntó al rubio.

—No sé qué hace que se demora tanto.

—¡Jackson, no te muevas que ya voy! —Lydia corría escaleras abajo cuanto podía con sus zapatos de tacón—. Ya estoy. ¿Nos vamos?

Los tres muchachos se dirigieron rápidamente al aula del profesor Hale.

Las clases de Transformaciones para Jackson eran bastante duras; no obstante, la materia se le hacía llevadera ya que era la preferida de su novia y de su mejor amigo.

—Hola a todos. Yo soy Peter Hale, y seré a partir de ahora su nuevo profesor de Transformaciones. Me he graduado hace solo seis años, pero eso no implica que vaya a ser más fácil para ustedes —el hombre hablaba con severidad y ostentaba una elegancia al más puro estilo inglés; aunque bajo todo ello, podía percibirse cierto descaro—. Como saben la magia de transformaciones es una de las más peligrosas y complejas. No toleraré tonterías; quien monte lío en mi clase se irá y no volverá.

El profesor Hale les indicó ensayar un encantamiento de primer año: debían transfigurar una rana en una pelota. A la mayoría de los estudiantes de Slytherin parecía que se les hubiera olvidado por completo como encantar; Jackson, el primero. Por más que lo intentaba solo conseguía una bola babosa que se retorcía viva sobre sí misma.

La primera en lograr correctamente la trasformación fue Lydia.

—Bravo, señorita Martin. Veo que además de hermosa, tiene usted otros atributos —Peter besó la mano de Lydia con toda la galantería de un lord—. Algo así deben obtener todos —y levantó lo que parecía una genuina pelota de tenis.

El próximo en lograrlo fue Danny.

—¡Por favor, Slytherin, que no se diga, no me avergüencen así! —exclamó Peter a las serpientes—. ¡Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw!

Al final de la clase una buena parte de los Ravenclaw había logrado el conjuro. En cuanto a los Slytherin unos cuantos también lo hicieron, pero entre ellos no estaba Jackson.

—Compadre, cambia esa cara —le animaba Danny—. Es solo la primera clase.

—Como si no tuviera suficiente de los Hale, ahora también tengo de profesor a uno.

—Jackie, amor, no ha sido para tanto. Tampoco es que haya hecho fijación contigo. Llamó la atención a todos los Slytherin —dijo Lydia.

—¿¡Qué puedes decir tú!? Estarías encantada con los piropos del tío —Jackson estaba un poco alterado; no soportaba estar en el bando de los perdedores, de los que no podían; nada lo ponía de peor humor.

—Pero ¡¿qué dices, Jackson Whitemore?! —gritó Lydia bastante enojada—. Danny, querido, vamos. Dejemos a la serpiente de oro a solas con su molestia y su frustración. Cuando desee nuestro apoyo y nuestra ayuda para Transformaciones, nos buscará.

Lydia agarró a Danny del brazo y desapareció con él por el corredor.

Jackson decidió irse a volar un rato. En el campo de quidditch estaba un grupo de primero recibiendo algunas de las primeras lecciones de vuelo en escoba con Finstock. Jackson los ignoró. Como era el nuevo golpeador de Slytherin, decidió practicar con las _bludger_ un poco, y liberó unas cuantas.

Jackson comenzó a volar y a rechazar las _bludger,_ pero comprendió que había liberado demasiadas cuando se le hizo cada vez más difícil esquivar y golpear. Intentó desencantar alguna, pero en eso una le golpeó en la cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente sobre la escoba, que comenzó a moverse erráticamente.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó Bobby Finstock al ver aquello—. Denme una escoba. ¡Ya!

Pero antes que el profesor terminara de hablar, un chico rubio salió disparado en dirección a Jackson.

—¡Dunbar, vuelve aquí! —gritó el profesor.

Liam llegó a Jackson rápidamente, lo subió a su escoba y tomo el bate que tenía el Slytherin enganchado a su brazo. Regresó a tierra firme lentamente, esquivando con el bate todas y cada una de las _bludger_. Mientras, el profesor las iba desencantando como podía. Una vez en el suelo puso a Jackson en la hierba.

—¡Llévenlo a la enfermería, pronto! —gritó Finstock, antes de detener a la última pelota que volva desenfrenada en el cielo—. Y tú, Dunbar, acompáñame a las oficinas del director.  

“¿No podía parar de meterse en problemas?”, pensó Liam.

Cuando Jackson se despertó en la enfermería estaba rodeado de Danny, Derek, Lydia y otras caras que no le alegraron nada.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Y por qué están aquí Stilinski, McCall y Hale? —dijo aún aturdido.

—Bueno, Jackson. Al parecer una _bludger_ golpeó y dejó inconsciente a la autoproclamada promesa de mi equipo de quidditch. Como capitán, debo preocuparme ¿no crees? —respondió secamente Derek—. Estos dos están aquí por puro cotilleo.

—¿Perdón? Venimos a agradecerle a Jackie-man por descubrir a la nueva estrella del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor: Liam Dunbar —respondió burlonamente Stiles.

—¿El chico del tren? ¡Pero si es de primero! —dijo escandalizada Lydia.

—Sí, pero al parecer sorteó y rechazó tan bien las _bludger_ mientras rescataba a Jackson que Finstock quedó asombrado, y Deaton autorizó que formara parte del equipo —agregó Scott—. Será el primero desde… No recuerdo el nombre del chico, ¡pero también era un Gryffindor!

Jackson no pudo ocultar su cara de disgusto. Él intentó mucho obtener esa excepción durante su primer año, y nunca lo logró. Y lo peor es que ya no podía darle una lección a Dunbar, pues el chico le había salvado la vida.


	5. Hermanos

Stiles padece sistemáticamente de insomnio. Esa es la razón para que esa madrugada, aburrido de dar vueltas en la cama, haya optado por salir a la sala común a estudiar un poco. A esas horas el lugar acostumbraba a estar desierto; por eso a Stiles le sorprendió un poco ver, mientras descendía por la escalera, que alguien se hallaba, despierto como él, sentado frente a la chimenea. Al principio no supo con certeza de quién se trataba, pero al bajar completamente reconoció enseguida a Jordan. El chico observaba incesantemente el fuego, que ardía en sus ojos destacando lo dorado de ellos.

—¿Me puedo sentar? —preguntó el de lunares.

El mayor se asustó primero, no lo había sentido llegar, pero luego asintió e hizo más espacio en el sofá. Stiles se acomodó subiendo los pies.

Jordan era un muchacho de esos que, según Stiles, podía andar sin preocupaciones por la vida: gran jugador de quidditch, inteligente, apuesto, hábil para la magia. Lo tenía todo. Jordan era capaz de enfrentarse a disímiles contratiempos; también era muy valiente; quería ser auror como su padre. Stiles sabía que solo una cosa podría tenerle así.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cadmen?

El mayor miró a su hermano un poco sorprendido. Se suponía que lo suyo con Cadmen era un secreto.

—Por favor, Jordan. Sabes que no hay secretos para mí, soy el cotilla número uno —sonrió Stiles.

El rubio subió los pies al sofá y se colocó frente a su hermano. Quien los hubiera visto pensaría que estaban en el salón de su casa en el Valle de Godric.

—Se va para el Medio Oriente una vez termine el curso —dijo Jordan con un nudo en la garganta—. Va en una misión del ministerio para ayudar a las familias mágicas en zonas de conflicto. Quizá nunca lo vuelva a ver —y cuando dijo esto, agachó la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Stiles pudo escuchar leves sollozos.

—¿Ya está decidido? —preguntó el menor; Jordan asintió ligeramente sin levantar la cabeza—. ¿Y por qué no estás durmiendo con él, descansando luego de un gran polvo y aprovechando todo el tiempo que queda?

—No lo sé. Me lo contó, me puse mal, discutimos. No se lo ha dicho ni a Isaac aún. Supongo que yo solo… —Jordan levantó la cabeza mientras hablaba: tenía el rostro anegado.

—Creo que te lo contó porque creyó que le entenderías más, que le apoyarías. Confiaba en las fuerzas que le ibas a dar para decírselo a su hermano menor. No te culpo, pero ¿no crees que, si ya no tiene remedio, es mejor posponer la tristeza y el enojo para cuando se halla ido? —Stiles se sorprendió a sí mismo de la coherencia de sus consejos.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Imagino cómo se lo va a tomar Isaac.

—Tú debes estar ahí para apoyarles.

—¿Sabes desde cuándo salgo con Cadmen?

—No. Supongo que de antes que yo empezara en Hogwarts.

—¿Recuerdas aquella novia que me enviaba cartas y postales de navidad: Heyla Mencad? ¿Alguna vez la has visto? Era un anagrama de Cadmen Lahey. Salimos desde que estoy en segundo y él en cuarto.

—¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto, Jordi? No creo que a mamá y a papá les hubiera importado; ya eras demasiado perfecto.

—Por él. El señor Lahey parece ser un tipo extraordinariamente retrógrado, desagradable y violento. Cadmen y Isaac lo detestan profundamente. No tiene cómo enterarse si fuera otro chico, pero si el hijo del jefe de aurores y de una de las más importantes inefables del Departamento de Misterios sale del armario, nadie detendrá a _El Profeta_ de divulgarlo con pelos y señales.

—Tienes razón.

—Sí; así que cuídate que cuando sea tu turno con Derek, _El Profeta_ se verá obligado por partida doble —se burló Jordan ya con mejor ánimo.

—¡¿Con Derek?! ¿¡Qué dices!? —Stiles protestó sonrojado.

—Enano, cuando tu ibas en esta carrera, ya yo estaba más allá de la meta esperando para darte un vaso con agua. Es obvio que te gusta Derek. Te he visto cómo te le quedas mirando cuando nadie está atento. Siempre ha habido algo entre ustedes dos. Recuerdo de niños que siempre te robabas la atención de Derek, y él, feliz, pasaba rápidamente de nosotros por ti. Ya me imagino el número de _El Profeta_ : “el chico Stilinski, pesca al príncipe Hale” —Stiles sonrió ante aquello, luego se puso serio.

—¿Crees que le gusto?

—Quizá. Derek es un tío con una historia sentimental un poco jodida, pues. A mí solo me interesa que no te haga daño porque si no, me veré en la obligación de olvidar nuestra añeja amistad y partirle los brazos y las piernas con una maldición crujiente.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! No necesito que defiendas mi honra. ¿Acaso debería ir a donde los Hufflepuff a patearle el trasero a Cadmen Lahey?

—Claro que no. El hermano mayor soy yo; mi trabajo es patear traseros. Además, tu eres algo así como la hermana que nunca tuve, por eso te cuido la honra —dijo socarronamente Parrish.

—Jordan Parrish, ahora sí te has pasado —Stiles tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó a su hermano.

—Pero ¿qué he dicho? Mírate. Si todavía eres virgen. Tengo mi razón. Le vas a entregar “tu flor” a Hale. No puedo permitirle descaros —Jordan se protegía tras otro cojín de los cojinasos que le propinaba Stiles entre risas.

—A ver qué medida toma papá con Cadmen cuando sepa que le entregaste “tu flor”. ¿Usará su varita o las armas muggles que decoran su despacho?

—Golpe bajo.

Ambos hermanos continuaron retozando y riendo un rato más, cuales niños pequeños. Afuera ya comenzaban a soplar los vientos fríos de noviembre, y el Bosque Prohibido cada vez tenía menos hojas.

\-----

Históricamente los Hale habían pertenecido a la casa Slytherin como muchas rancias familias de magos. Cora Hale era un de las pocas excepciones de las que se tenía constancia, y la primera en tres siglos. Claro que nadie se cuestionaba la elección del Sombrero, dado que Cora era toda una Gryffindor: impulsiva, audaz, valiente y justa. Pero uno de los rasgos que Cora no compartía con el resto de los leones, era el hábito de dormir hasta tarde los días libres.

Ese sábado, como casi todos, Cora se alistó mientras el resto de su casa dormía, para compartir el desayuno con su hermano. Cuando pasó por la sala común, vio a Stiles y a Jordan recostados el uno al otro y dormidos en un sofá al calor del hogar. Cora se detuvo y los observó un momento. A veces quisiera haber sido Slytherin como el resto de su familia y tener a su hermano más tiempo con ella. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, eran muy pocos los alumnos que ya desayunaban. Echó un vistazo hacia la mesa de Slytherin y ahí le encontró. Derek estaba sentado solo, leyendo _El Profeta_. Cora se acercó silenciosamente por atrás y le tapó los ojos.

—Cora, luego de 16 años, es imposible ya no saber —dijo sonriente el mayor. A Cora le encantaba hacer eso, porque era una de las pocas cosas que hacía reír a su hermano luego de la muerte de su padre; la otra era Stiles.

La leona se sentó junto a Derek, y comenzó a servirse jugo de calabaza y naranja.

—Los Argent hicieron otra vez de las suyas en el ministerio —Derek le señaló a Cora el titular del diario—. “Se recrudecen requerimientos mágicos migratorios”. Ahora un mago extranjero, tiene que demostrar su descendencia de un linaje de magos para poder residir de modo permanente en Reino Unido.

—Pensaba que ya nadie tenía esas ideas luego de la última guerra y a donde llevó.

—Si eso parecía. Pero el mundo mágico no se mantiene ajeno a las crisis de los muggles; y esa es la oportunidad para que afloren nuestras propias miserias —diciendo esto, Derek dobló el periódico, y bebió su taza de chocolate con malvavisco mientras veía el cielo a través de la venta.

Si bien Derek Hale tenía muy mala leche al igual que Cora, por lo demás era todo un Slytherin: ordenado, calculador, determinado y astuto. No soportaba quedar en segundo lugar, y cuando tenía una meta, no se detenía hasta conseguirla. Para Cora, Derek era todo un ejemplo, como para Stiles, Jordan: era el capitán del equipo de quidditch, siempre sabía qué hacer frente a los problemas, era maduro y, además, era, como su tío Peter, genial en Transformaciones.

Cuando Talia les contó que seguramente tras la muerte de su padre estuvieron los Argent, Derek se culpó completamente: los Argent solo pudieron haber sabido los pasos de Antoine por las cosas que él le había confiado a Kate. La tal se acercó al mayor Hale en cuanto este puso un pie en Hogwarts; cuando vino a ver, ya estaba envuelto en su madeja. No escuchó los consejos de su hermana que aún estudiaba en el colegio: él se había dado la oportunidad de estar enamorado por segunda vez, pero definitivamente no estaba hecho para ello. Luego de eso, ya no se permitió amar de nuevo; y, en serio, creyó que no lo haría otra vez, hasta que llegó a Hogwarts el pequeño Stilinski.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Cora.

—En todo. En la lucha de mamá y Laura en el ministerio. En papá…

—No fue tu culpa. ¡Basta con eso!

—… en Stiles —ya Cora se disponía echarle a su hermano una arenga; pero cuando oyó eso último cerró la boca—. ¿Crees que me quiere?

La leona le acarició el hombro al Slytherin.

—Yo creo que sí. Pero no lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Y no te preocupes, Stiles no te hará daño; y si lo hace le patearé el trasero.

—¡Tranquila, leona! ¿Te apetece ir a volar un rato? Se ha quedado una buena mañana —diciendo esto, Derek salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta del Gran Comedor—. ¡El último es un gusarajo!

Cora se quedó un poco atontada por ese arrebato infantil de su hermano serio-Derek, pero, al volver en sí, le siguió a toda prisa.

—¡No es justo!

Desde una de las escaleras del vestíbulo principal los veía saliendo del castillo sonriente la persona que Talia había enviado a Hogwarts a proteger a sus hijos: Peter Hale se esforzaría para hacerlo mejor que la última vez.

\----

Luego de la discusión que había tenido el día anterior con Jordan, Cadmen se había levantado ese sábado con un amargo sabor de boca. Él necesitaba que Parrish entendiera sus razones; necesitaba que lo ayudara a decírselo a su hermano, que lo apoyara. El mayor Lahey se paseó despacio por la sala común amarilla. Desde la muerte de su madre, la casa de los tejones, y Hogwarts en sentido general, se había convertido en el único hogar de su hermano y suyo. Los veranos con su padre eran verdaderos infiernos; por eso ni siquiera volvían en navidad. Podía irse con cierta tranquilidad a su misión porque a Isaac aún le quedaban unos años en el colegio; esperaba volver antes que su hermano se graduara. Ya el ministerio le habría pagado lo suficiente para comprar una casa y llevarse con él a Isaac lejos de su padre. Lo que más le preocupaba eran los veranos. Si bien los hermanos Lahey eran ambos excelentes deportistas y estudiantes, dado que su padre no permitía otra cosa y tenía métodos muy efectivos para incentivarlos, se distinguían en que Isaac siempre había sido un niño más frágil y sensible. Por ello era sobre quien el señor Lahey tenía más ascendencia y a quien hacía más daño. Cadmen siempre se le enfrentaba; para Isaac eso era casi imposible. Derek y Isaac siempre habían sido amigos desde que los Hale vivían en el Valle de Godric. Cadmen le contó lo que pasaba a él y a Talia Hale, y esta se ofreció a que Isaac pasara la mayor parte del verano con ellos. Aunque ahora que el chico salía con Allison Argent, no estaba muy seguro de ello, dado que los Hale y los Argent eran familias enemigas desde los tiempos de Merlín.

Cadmen se dispuso a salir para comer algo en las cocinas. No estaba de humor para el Gran Comedor. Pero cuando salió al corredor se encontró parado frente a los barriles como una estatua a Jordan Stilinski. Ambos se miraron por unos momentos, hasta que el león dijo:

—Vine a disculparme —Lahey intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Jordan se adelantó y le puso la mano en los labios.

Ante aquello, Cadmen lo haló dentro del pasadizo de la entrada para que nadie los viera.

—No digas nada. Escúchame. Me comporté ayer como un egoísta. Aunque me duela, entiendo tus razones, y estoy aquí para apoyarte en lo que necesites, porque te amo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Cadmen Lahey puso una mano en la cintura de Jordan y otra en su nuca, y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para darle un beso tan apasionado, que el Fraile Gordo asomó la cabeza a través de la pared y llamó a la decencia.

Isaac Lahey estaba listo para encontrarse con sus amigos en el desayuno; Erica se había adelantado porque su novio era madrugador. Al bajar a la sala común vio a Cadmen hablando con Jordan.

—Jordan, ¿tan temprano aquí? —preguntó el menor Lahey.

Isaac era tan despistado que, de no ser por Erica, jamás hubiera percibido que su hermano y Jordan salían.

—Isaac, siéntate, tengo algo que contarte —le indicó su hermano.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Cadmen, si quieres me voy para que hablen a solas —dijo Jordan.

—No, no, quédate, por favor.

—Isaac, el ministerio me propuso un trabajo para cuando termine los EXTASIS este año y me gradúe.

—Pero eso es genial, ¿no? —Isaac no comprendía la angustia que reflejaba su hermano.

—Es fuera de Reino Unido.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Aceptase? —el chico cayó en cuenta como si lo hubieran lanzado al lago: su hermano lo dejaba.

—Es en el Medio Oriente, asistiendo a las familias mágicas de zonas en conflicto. Es una misión muy importante, y pagarán muy bien, no es como si me pudiera negar.

—¡Claro que podías negarte! ¡¿Cómo vas a dejarme solo con él?! —Isaac comenzó a hiperventilar.

Cadmen lo abrazó mientras el chico intentaba golpearle el pecho entre sollozos.

—No puedes irte. No puedes irte. No puedes dejarme solo. No con él…

—He hablado con los Hale; puedes estar en su casa la mayor parte del verano. Para cuando te gradúes ya debo haber vuelto. Isaac, por favor… No es fácil para mi dejarte aquí.

En ese instante Isaac soltó a su hermano y se puso de pie. Se secó las lágrimas y le dijo con amargura:

—No; para ti es jodidamente fácil. Es solo decir “Isaac, me voy; volveré antes de que te des cuenta”. Y te libras del viejo monstruo; y te vuelves libre.

Cadmen intentó responder, pero Isaac negó con la cabeza y salió rápidamente de la sala común. El mayor intentó ir tras él, pero Jordan lo detuvo.

—Espera que se calme. El golpe no es pequeño. Intenta hablar luego con él, con más calma. Ayúdalo a entender.

Cadmen abrazó a Jordan, y se quedó así un largo rato, sin importar las miradas de los Hufflepuff indiscretos y los cuchicheos. ¡A la mierda _El Profeta_! ¡A la mierda su padre! ¡A la mierda todo!


	6. El club de las eminencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a @MaileDC. Imagino que lees más esta página que wattpad.

Desde que tenía memoria, Derek siempre había sabido que su tío Peter era bastante aristócrata y elitista. Por eso no se sorprendió para nada cuando esa mañana durante el desayuno una mariposa de papel voló hasta posarse al borde de su taza de chocolate, para luego desplegarse en un mensaje.

_Respetable señor Derek Hale:_

_Por medio de la presente queda usted invitado a la selecta reunión del selectivo Club de las Eminencias, que se celebrará esta noche a las nueve en punto en el despacho del profesor Peter Hale en la primera planta._

_Cordialmente,_

_Profesor de Transformaciones Sir Peter Hale._

Aquello solo pudo arrancar a Derek una mirada incrédula que lanzó con una ceja en alto a la mesa de los profesores. Su tío al hacer contacto visual con él, sonrió maliciosamente y levantó los hombros.

En la mesa Gryffindor el efecto de las invitaciones había sido más dramático.

—¿Será capullo? ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre una chorrada como esta? —dijo Cora indignada—. “Selecta reunión del selectivo Club…”. ¡Por favor!

—¿No es un poco medieval? —dijo Stiles con el papel en la mano.

Realmente a Cora y a Stiles se las traía floja el tema; pero luego de leer los mensajes y percatarse de que, excepto Scott, casi todos sus amigos estaban invitados, trataron de restarle valor a la invitación y al Club. Scott no dijo una palabra, solo se le quedó esa cara de cachorrito apaleado y mojado que era capaz de ablandar un hueso de dragón.

—Decidido; no vamos a ir. Es una chorrada. Olvidémoslo —y diciendo esto, Cora agitó su varita, y la invitación suya y la de Stiles ardieron rápidamente.

—¿En serio no iremos? —Stiles había visto bien apoyar a Scott; pero realmente se sentía emocionado de que lo tuvieran en cuenta para algo bueno alguna vez; de que lo hicieran sentirse especial.

Toda su vida ha vivido a la sombra de su hermano perfecto; no es que a Stiles le hubiera molestado jamás que Jordan fuera tan talentoso, pero a veces se sentía invisible; más aún lejos de su madre quien siempre lograba hacerle sentir único.

—No, ¿qué dices, Cora? Claro que deben ir. Seguro será divertido —ahora era Scott quien hablaba—. Además yo tengo un montón de deberes, necesitaré concentración. Vayan. Ya me contarán.

Lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación, pero prudencialmente lejos para no ser tenida en cuenta, Allison Argent, quien tenía su invitación enrollada en los dedos, sonrió sinceramente ante la actitud de McCall. El chico siempre le había parecido la más genuina encarnación de las virtudes de un Gryffindor. Si bien lo de ellos dos no había funcionado, estos momentos le hacían recordar cuánto lo admiraba todavía.

Claro que todo el mundo no se toma que lo ninguneen del mismo modo. Theo Raeken, que mantenía un rostro sereno, apretó tan fuertemente una cucharilla bajo la mesa que la volvió un nudo indescriptible, que bien podía haber pasado por un ejercicio de Transformaciones.

La primera clase del día para los Gryffindor de segundo era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en conjunto con Hufflepuff. El trío Hale-McCall-Stilinski se encontró con Kira a la salida del Gran Comedor y se dirigió a la tercera planta, donde se hallaban el aula y el despacho del profesor Chris Argent.

—Bienvenidos sean todos. Hoy vamos a practicar algunos hechizos de duelo; las guardias mágicas y encantamientos aturdidores que hemos estudiado —comenzó el señor Argent—. Pónganse de pie.

Una vez que los estudiantes estuvieron de pie, el hombre agitó su varita y las mesas se elevaron rápidamente quedándose pegadas al techo junto a los bancos. Con otro movimiento hizo aparecer una larga alfombra en el medio del salón.

—Quien batiéndose ponga un pie fuera de esta alfombra lo pagará con puntos de su casa. La práctica será por parejas.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a moverse como hormigas buscando una pareja de duelo. Fue entonces que el Chris carraspeó.

—Las parejas las formaré yo, no ustedes. Allison y la señorita Hale, ustedes tendrán la responsabilidad de ser las primeras.

—¿¡Qué!? —susurró Cora.

Todo el mundo conocía de la histórica enemistad entre Hale y Argent. Y aunque para el público era más algo literario, novelesco, Cora sabía que no había nada de ficción en ello; era muy real. Por eso vio como claramente intencionada la selección del jefe de Slytherin. Si lo que quería era medir fuerzas, eso tendría.

—Pónganse en posición.

Allison y la menor Hale se pusieron una frente a la otra, hicieron una reverencia y levantaron sus varitas. Acto seguido, se dieron la espalda y caminaron hacia los extremos opuestos de la alfombra con la varita en alto.

El duelo había comenzado hacía sesenta segundos y ni un hechizo todavía. No paraban de calcularse una a la otra.

—¡Chicas, no tenemos todo el día! —Chris estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

La primera en lanzar fue Allison. _¡Densaugeo!_ Cora esquivó con un _protego_ , y devolvió un _obscuro_. Fallo. El duelo fue bastante largo y se fue haciendo más feroz con el tiempo. De conjuros que solo cegaban temporalmente o dejaban sin cabello, las chicas terminaron pasando a lo corto-contundente.

El señor Argent observaba el enfrentamiento detenidamente, embebido en cada detalle.

—¡Deténgalas ya! Se harán daño en serio —gritó Stiles al profesor, el cual parecía fuera del mundo.

Cuando Chris creyó que era prudente detener aquello y declarar un empate, tanto Allison como Cora tenían cortes en los brazos y moretones bajo las túnicas.

—Han estado muy bien. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Ambas puedes irse a la enfermería —Chris miró a su hija e hizo un asentimiento de apoyo.

Había estado a la altura de sus expectativas.

—¡McCall y Yukimura!

Kira y Scott se miraron y, antes de comenzar el protocolo se dedicaron amables sonrisas.

—En posición. ¡Ya!

La tejona se movía con la gracia de un zorro sobre la alfombra. Fue la primera en encantar. _¡Desmaius!_ Scott rechazó el hechizo rápidamente. _¡Rictusempra!_ Scott había utilizado un encantamiento inofensivo. De hecho, a medida que avanzaba el duelo, no empleaba hechizos verdaderamente aturdidores. Si bien el chico creyó que estaba siendo cortés, Kira se tomó esto muy mal en cuanto cayó en cuenta. ¡La estaba subestimando!

—¿Estás jugando, Scott? ¿Me subestimas? ¿Por qué, por chica, por asiática, por Hufflepuff? —Kira estaba cabreada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Scott comprendió que había metido la pata tratando de ser amable, cuando la chica aumentó la frecuencia de conjuración. Casi no podía esquivar.

Al león no le quedó más remedio que ponerse rudo. _¡Silencius! ¡Expelliarmus!_ Luego de repeler estos hechizos, Kira pronunció unas palabras incomprensibles para la mayoría. Chris Argent sonrió, y lo último que Scott supo fue que había volado y chocado contra una pared del salón.

 

— _Está abriendo los ojos. ¿Estás bien?_

— _Scotty, háblame._

Scott reconoció la voz de su mejor amigo, y terminó de despertarse. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba cercado por Kira, Stiles, Cora, Allison y el señor Argent.

—Lo siento mucho. Supongo que me dejé llevar. No era mi intención —Kira se veía muy apenada.

Ahora Scott sabía que esa era la primera voz, que no había reconocido.

—Así que Kira te pateó el trasero —sonreía Cora con una vendita en la mejilla y otra en el brazo.

Allison también tenía algunas vendas.

—Sí, es muy buena —sonrió hacia la asiática el joven león—. La próxima vez no intentaré ser amable. Perdón.

Kira sintió sus mejillas arder ante la sonrisa de McCall.

—Ha estado muy bien señorita Yukimura, pero tiene que ganar aún en coherencia y elegancia. De cualquier forma, ¡cinco puntos para Hufflepuff! En cuanto a usted, McCall, espero que haya aprendido a no subestimar a sus rivales; le podría costar la vida —al terminar de hablar, Chris besó a su hija en la frente y salió de la enfermería.

—Amigo, ¿te puedes mover?

—Stiles, por favor, según la enfermera solo estaría un poco aturdido pero no se fracturó ningún hueso —le dijo Cora con los ojos en blanco al de lunares.

—Bueno chicos. Creo que me marcho. Scott, me alegro que estés bien.

—Gracias, Allison —Scott no sabía si sonreír o qué.

¿Todavía sentía algo por ella?

Una vez que la chica Argent salió, Cora le dijo al león encamado:

—Si no estás mareado, puedes salir de la enfermería.

—Estoy bien.

—Entonces vámonos que ya tengo hambre —dijo Stiles tocándose la panza.

Cuando el cuarteto estaba entrando al Gran Comedor, los interceptó el profesor de Encantamientos Bobby Finstock con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡McCall, Hale y Stilinski! ¡quisiera saber las razones de su ausencia en mi clase!

—Es que estábamos…

—¡Ahórrese las justificaciones, Stilinski! No quiero oírlas. Los espero a los tres, y a la señorita Argent, quien se tomó la licencia de ausentarse también, en mi despacho a las nueve en punto.

—¡Qué oportuno, profesor Finstock! —Peter Hale se había acercado lentamente y escuchado toda la conversación—. Precisamente hoy necesito tres estudiantes para que me asistan con unos trabajos.

Finstock miró a Peter confundido.

—Creo que me valdré, si no le es inconveniente, de Stilinski, de mi sobrina y de la señorita Argent. Puede conservar a McCall, no lo necesitaré.

—Como gustes, Hale, ya bastante que debo encontrarles un trabajo correctivo a otros. Estos chicos cada vez están más tontos —el jefe de Gryffindor mordió el anzuelo rápidamente—. ¿Está seguro que no va a necesitar un par de manos más? Puede llevarse a McCall.

—Estoy seguro, Bobby. El trabajo requiere de delicadeza y sensibilidad femenina. McCall es un tipo demasiado duro supongo.

—¡Ey! —protestó automáticamente Stilinski.

Peter lo miró levantando una ceja al más puro estilo de Derek.

Cuando Finstock desapareció, Cora les dijo a sus amigos que se adelantaran, que tenía algo que hablar con su tío.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! Podías haber librado también a Scott de Finstock.

—¿Y por qué lo haría? —la calma de Peter contrastaba con el enojo de Cora—. Sobrina, para mí McCall no existe más que por este capricho tuyo de ser su amiga; no encuentro nada reseñable en él de no ser su buen gusto para las amistades y los amores; el chico me es completamente insignificante. Cuando me dé motivos para ello, comenzaré a tenerlo en cuenta. Te espero a las nueve para tu “castigo” —y diciendo esto, le guiñó un ojo a su sobrina y salió caminando por el corredor.

Cora entró hecha fuego al Gran Comedor. Para su sorpresa, en su mesa estaba sentado su hermano. Cuando llegó gritó:

—¡El tío Peter es de lo peor! —y con la misma le preguntó a su hermano—: ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

—¿No puedo venir a ver a mi hermanita a la mesa de Gryffindor? Si no lo hago tú no me visitas allá, a no ser los sábados y los domingos.

—Porque los sábados y domingos hay pocos Slytherin; me provocan ganas de vomitar.

—Bueno, como a mí los leones no me provocan náuseas…

—¡Sí, somos adorables! ¿Qué se le puede hacer? —interrumpió Stiles burlonamente—. ¿No crees?

—Aunque algunos en particular sí me dan jaqueca —continuó Derek mientras le lanzaba a Stiles una mirada asesina—. Escuché de tu duelo hoy en la clase de Argent. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, aunque me duelen un poco los golpes cuando me toco —respondió Cora.

—Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado con Peter? ¿Irás a su reunioncilla? —preguntó el Slytherin.

—No me queda de otra —resopló Cora.

La chica le contó a su hermano lo sucedido con Finstock, Peter y Scott.

—McCall, te ofrezco disculpas en nombre de mi tío. Sabe ser un poco patán.

—No importa, Derek. Realmente Cora le ha dado más importancia de la que tiene. Probablemente Finstock solo me dé una charla o me retenga ahí en su despacho sin hacer nada —dijo Scott.

El mayor Hale asintió con la cabeza a modo de apoyo.

Al principio a Derek no le gustaba para nada Scott McCall, por el simple hecho de que no despegaba su trasero del de su hermana y del de Stiles, lo que le daba razones dobles para andar con recelo. Más tarde, el chico comenzó a salir con Allison Argent, lo cual realmente no mejoró su opinión sobre Scott, aunque había escuchado a Stiles hablar bien de la chica. De todos modos, la relación no duró demasiado y, con el tiempo, Derek aprendió a apreciar a McCall, dado que era un buen amigo de su hermana, y a respetarlo porque el chico siempre lo sorprendía con su integridad.

Derek pasó el resto del almuerzo con los Gryffindor. Stiles le preguntó cómo Peter había hecho el encantamiento de las mariposas de papel, a lo que Derek respondió con una disertación sobre las transfiguraciones de Gamp y un montón de cuestiones teóricas. Cora y Scott casi se durmieron de no ser porque el mayor Hale terminó agitando la varita para convertir una cucharilla de postre en un zunzuncito que constantemente se posaba en el hombro de Stiles y le daba suaves picotazos en la mejilla. El chico Stilinski sonreía completamente ruborizado. Derek también esbozaba una alegre sonrisa. La menor Hale y McCall solo se miraron con complicidad. Ni Stiles ni Derek se percataron de ello, como nadie tampoco vio la mirada de odio de Raeken sobre el diminuto colibrí.

\---

Los hermanos Lahey llevaban dos días sin dirigirse la palabra luego de su última amarga charla.

Cadmen iba a matarlo por hacer esto a sus espaldas; o peor: iba a dejarle. “Tienes que ordenar tus prioridades”, pensó Jordan. Pero ahí estaba, en la sala común de Hufflepuff.

—Jordan, si buscas a mi hermano debe estar entrenando quidditch por ahí.

—No, Isaac, vine para hablar contigo.

—¿Cadmen te envió?

—Él no sabe que estoy aquí. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pudiéramos hablar en privado? Solo serán unos minutos.

—Mira, Jordan si es sobre…

—Por favor. No te robaré demasiado tiempo. Escúchame. Por favor.

—Está bien.

Si algo habían enseñado bien Claudia y Noah a sus hijos era a conocer al ser humano. Jordan y Stiles tenían cierta facilidad para comprender a las personas y para aconsejar y orientar. Una pena que no les funcionara con ellos mismos.

Parrish siguió a Isaac hasta el dormitorio de varones; estaba desierto. Una vez dentro, el menor Lahey encaró al Stilinski y cruzó los brazos. En ese momento no parecía haber rastro de la legendaria fragilidad del chico. En este momento se parecía demasiado a Cadmen.

—¿Has pensado en los que te dijo tu hermano?

—¿Qué debo pensar? ¿No está claro que me abandona al monstruo de mi padre?

—Lo ha hecho por ti —Isaac se disponía a abrir la boca, pero Jordan no le dejó—. ¿Crees que fue fácil para él? Aceptó la misión porque es la manera más rápida de conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprar una casa lejos de tu padre y llevarte con él. No tomó la decisión a la ligera. Es una misión muy riesgosa.

—Encima puede que no regrese nunca —interrumpió Isaac ya con un nudo en la garganta.

Comenzaba a derrumbarse otra vez.

Parrish continuó hablando muy despacio.

—De cualquier modo, tu eres su beneficiario. Si muere, el Ministerio te pagará el dinero y podrás ser libre cuando te gradúes.

La realidad de los hechos golpeó rápidamente a Isaac. El chico se sentó a los pies de una cama derrotado, y comenzó a llorar. Jordan se sentó a su lado y le acarició el hombro.

—Siempre se ha tratado de ti.

\---

Cadmen observó desde las alturas como un apresurado Isaac Lahey se acercaba a los bordes del terreno de quidditch seguido de Jordan Parrish. El mayor Lahey descendió rápidamente en su escoba. Al llegar al suelo vio a su hermano caminar lloroso hacia él. No hicieron falta palabras; sencillamente se abrazaron con fuerza.

Jordan vio una lágrima correr por las mejillas de su novio, y supo que el orden se había reestablecido.

\---

Cuando a las ocho con cuarenta y cinco minutos Stiles y Cora se despidieron de Scott en la entrada de la sala común para ir a la reunión del Club de las Eminencias, el chico hizo el mayor esfuerzo para no demostrar cómo se sentía al respecto y que sus amigos se fueran sin preocupaciones.

No había nadie aún, cuando Cora y Stiles llegaron al despacho de Peter Hale: fueron los primeros. La habitación tenía una enorme ventana de cristal desde la que se veía el terreno de quidditch, y una chimenea con una repisa. Al rato comenzaron a llegar más alumnos. Stiles no podía ocultar su sorpresa con algunos personajes que vio allí, si bien consideró obvia la presencia de otros como su hermano, Derek o Jackson Whitemore.

—¡¿Oliver Copperfield, en serio?! ¿Qué le pasa a tu tío? —le susurró a Cora.

—Su padre está podrido en dinero —respondió muy bajo la chica.

—¿Podrías no ser tan cotilla, Stiles? —interrumpió con otro susurro Derek que se había sentado al lado de Cora.

—Derek, educación. Aprende a no interrumpir conversaciones ajenas —le respondió el de lunares con todo el descaro.

Derek se sonrojó: Stiles había dicho aquello en voz alta y ahora varias personas los miraban. Cora emitió una pequeña risita.

—Bueno creo que están todos —comenzó Peter.

El tipo estaba muy elegante, más de lo habitual.

Stiles comprobó que realmente casi todos sus amigos y conocidos más cercanos estaban allí. Jordan se había sentado con Cadmen en una pública confirmación de su relación. Junto a Jackson y Lydia estaba Danny. Incluso Isaac estaba; el de lunares sabía que los Lahey eran muy buenos estudiantes, además de que el menor era prefecto y el mayor, capitán de quidditch y delegado. Kira fue la última en llegar y se sentó a su lado.

Había otras gentes con la que Stiles rara vez hablaba o que ni sabía que existían: nada más ver a ese idiota de Oliver. También estaba la capitana de Gryffindor, Sandra, y un chico rubio que, si mal no recordaba era el capitán de las águilas.

—Con esta reunión —continuó Peter— estoy tratando de revivir una tradición iniciada por un profesor de Slytherin hace años fallecido.

—¿Qué sentido tiene que vengamos a vernos las caras si ni nos conocemos? —interrumpió Cora.

—Querida sobrina, de eso se trata: de que se conozcan. El Club de la Eminencias es un sitio para forjar lazos y ganar influencias. Todos ustedes son potenciales magos poderosos y con éxito del mañana. Nada es mejor que sean amigos.

Peter decía todo aquello con tal seguridad, que cualquiera pensaría que de veras le interesaban otros lazos que no fueran los que él mismo podría aprovechar. Quizá solo Derek lo conocía lo suficiente para saber eso, pero como el Club significaba pasar tiempo con Stiles, se abandonó a la experiencia educativa.

—Bueno que empiece la fiesta, ¿no? —y diciendo esto el profesor de Transformaciones agitó la varita e hizo aparecer copas y botellas de hidromiel y de cervezas de mantequilla—. Sepan que para la próxima puede traer invitados —cuando dijo eso miró hacia Cora y Stiles y arqueó la ceja mientras sonreía socarronamente—. ¡El whisky de fuego es solo para los mayores de diecisiete!

—Scott no va a querer venir a esto —dijo Cora a sus amigos.

—¿Y por qué no lo haría? —preguntó Kira.

—Yo no lo haría en su lugar —respondió Cora.

—Pero Scott parece mejor que eso, ¿no crees? Es muy infantil de tu parte, Cora —le dijo Derek antes de empinarse una cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿No creen que la música está un poco muerta? —Stiles sacó su varita, apuntó a gramófono de Peter disimuladamente y la agitó con rapidez murmurando unas palabras.

Fue entonces que la fiesta comenzó de verdad. La música de cámara fue sustituida por la lista preferida de música _muggle_ de Stiles que comenzó con un tal Avicii. Si bien no era lo que Peter tenía planeado, los chicos se veían tan a gusto que el profesor solo movió su varita para insonorizar la sala, apagar las velas y hacer brillar algunas luces de colores que acabaron definitivamente con la solemnidad de su Club.

A algunos chicos las canciones muggles les parecieron extrañas, ya que nunca las habían escuchado; pero eso no les impidió mover los pies. Danny sacó a bailar a Stiles, cosa que no hizo mucha gracia a Derek.

—Lo hubieras sacado tú —le susurró al oído Cora, para luego echar a correr al centro del salón que se había convertido en la pista de baile.

La Hale comenzó a bailar con Brett Talbot, el hijo adoptivo de una conocida de su madre. El chico era guapo. Eso también puso a Derek en guardia; se le estaba amargando la noche, por lo que decidió tomar el whisky de fuego.

En la pista, Jordan dio un breve descanso a su novio para bailar unos momentos con Stiles.

—Y bien, ¿debería pedirle cuentas al Ravenclaw? —le susurró a su hermano al oído.

—¿Quién, Danny? —Stiles hizo un sonido que nadie pudo escuchar por la música—. _Friend zone_. Totalmente.

—¿Lo estás haciendo para cabrear a Derek?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! El chico me invitó a bailar y acepté. Si le molesta, que me hubiera invitado.

—Invítale tú a él. ¡No seas princesa! —Jordan volvió con Cadmen, a quien Stiles le hizo una seña con los dedos de estarlo vigilando.

La respuesta de Cadmen fue una sonrisa y un apasionado beso a Parrish. Stiles negó con la cabeza. ¡No se le respetaba!

En ese momento comenzó _Dancing queen_ de ABBA. Derek se puso de pie, fue hacia Stiles, le dio un empujón a Danny que casi hace al chico caer, y comenzó a bailar muy pegado a la espalda del de lunares. El menor Stilinski no sabía si seguir bailando o quedarse paralizado, aunque el resto de la fiesta, Peter incluido, quien miraba la escena con una de sus sonrisas de suficiencia, había puesto su atención, una vez más, en el par. Aquello sería el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena del día siguiente. Pero Stiles decidió disfrutar el momento.

\---

Cuando sus amigos partieron a la fiesta, Scott hizo lo propio hacia el despacho de Finstock sintiéndose como la mayor mierda del mundo. ¿Tan poco interesante era? No era el primero en ninguna materia, y su madre era solo una enfermera de San Mungo. Pero, bueno, su padre era un agente del Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales. Claro que Scott preferiría no tener nombre antes de que obtener méritos a cuenta del hombre que se había desentendido de él y de su madre. ¿Por qué le daba importancia a ese jodido Club? No era más que otra chorrada de Peter Hale; Scott ha oído que son muy habituales. Al llegar al despacho del jefe de Gryffindor, solo estaba el dueño.

—Llegas temprano, McCall, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer?

—Ahora mismo no, profesor.

—Bueno esperemos a que llegue el otro chico.

En ese momento tocó la puerta alguien.

—Debe ser él. ¡Pasa! —a Finstock no se le veía con ningunas ganas de invertir la noche con los castigados.

Para sorpresa de Scott, el chico que entró no era otro que el joven Dunbar.

—¿Liam? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó el león mayor al cachorro.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Liam lo miró como si fuera obvio y levantó los hombros.

—El chico Dunbar cree que Hogwarts es una academia de boxeo. Dunbar, si presta atención y deja de pelearse comprenderá que esto es un colegio de magia. Aquí no usamos los puños sino las varitas.

Scott pudo ver el rubor en la cara del rubio. Finstock continuó con su arenga:

—¡Mírense, por Merlín! ¡Si ambos son Gryffindor! ¡Y encima del equipo de quidditch! ¡De mi equipo de quidditch! ¡De mi casa! Escuchen, este curso anuncia ser bastante tranquilo, y no serán los alumnos de mi casa los que den la nota discordante.

—Profesor, realmente no fuimos a su clase por un accidente que tuvimos en Defensa, estábamos en la enfermería.

Scott se levantó la ropa y mostró a Finstock un golpe que tenía en el torso.

—¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?

—Porque…

—Déjalo, no importa ya —el entrenador de quidditch jamás dejaba que se explicaran.

Liam sonrió disimuladamente ante la cara de fastidio de Scott.

—En cuanto a ti Dunbar, creo que tu historial dice que tienes un trastorno explosivo incontinente.

—“Intermitente”, señor —corrigió el chico.

—¿Qué?

—“Trastorno explosivo intermitente”. Tengo descontrolados accesos de ira —el chico estaba en serio avergonzado, no levantaba la mirada del suelo.

—¿Tomas alguna poción?

—Mi padre se opone. Es más partidario de una terapia de conducta. Fui a un médico muggle antes de venir a Hogwarts. Lo tenía controlado. Supongo que debo adaptarme al nuevo ambiente.

—¿Tienes amigos aquí, Liam? —preguntó intrigado el profesor.

—Mason Hewitt, en Ravenclaw; nos conocemos desde pequeños.

—¿Y en Gryffindor?

El muchacho no respondió. Realmente Liam no había hecho ningún amigo en Gryffindor debido a que la gente prefería guardar la distancia de un chico que parecía enojado las más veces, que era fácilmente irritable y que ya había roto algunas narices. Era demasiado, incluso para Gryffindor.

—Sí los tienes —interrumpió Scott.

Liam casi había olvidado su presencia. El chico alzó la mirada para ver al león mayor. Entonces, tanto Finstock como el propio Dunbar sonrieron sinceramente con lo que McCall dijo a continuación:

—Me tienes a mí.


	7. El Consejo de los Nombramientos

Theo observaba desde uno de los sofás cercanos al hogar, a sus compañeros de casa realizando las actividades habituales de las noches de Hogwarts. En la amplia mesa junto al tablón de anuncios los empollones dejaban las cejas en sus libros y tareas. En otro lado, un par de los que en su barrio llamarían “nerds” jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico. Algunas chicas desde uno de los balcones de los dormitorios que daban a la sala común, reían ruidosamente a la par que cuchicheaban, de seguro sobre algunos de los galanes del castillo, quizá el odioso Hale, o Parrish Stilinski, quizá el propio Theo o tal vez la nueva celebridad: el profesor Peter Hale. Solo pensar en el nombre del tipo le recordaba que mientras él estaba allí contemplando aquellas patéticas y aburridas escenas, una buena parte de sus amigos se encontraban en una fiesta de la que había sido excluido. ¡Cuánto odiaba a los Hale! Sumado al gran disgusto que esta situación le provocaba, uno de primero le incordiaba inconscientemente ensayando con el fuego de la chimenea un ridículo encantamiento que cambiaba la llama constantemente de color, lo cual hacía al chico, para más desgracia, chillar agudamente y maravillado cada vez que lograba ir de un tono brillante a otro. “Nuevo y nacido de _muggles_. Solo eso me faltaba”, pensó el rubio.

—¡Eh!, tú, chico —Raeken se disponía a cortar toda la diversión del muchacho.

—¿Te refieres a mí? —el chico lo miraba extrañado.

Parecía menor de lo que era por su complexión y sus modos.

—Me llamo…

—A nadie le importa cómo te llames, chaval —Theo arrastraba cada palabra y disfrutaba cómo el chico parecía encogerse a cada momento.

Se sentía como un lobo acechando una presa.

—¿Ves ese escudo que cuelga sobre la chimenea? Rojo y dorado, ¿verdad? —el de primero asentía despacio y con los ojos muy abiertos—. Las chorradas y las tonterías, para Hufflepuff. Olvida ese hechizo idiota y deja en paz ese maldito fuego ya o te…

—¿Qué le vas a hacer? —cuando Raeken buscó el rostro de quien había hablado se encontró con una bella muchacha de rasgos latinos—. ¿Te sientes muy valiente metiéndote con los de primero?

Theo sonrió de ese modo que solo él sabía, y que era una mezcla entre encanto y maldad.

—Evidentemente me he metido con el Gryffindor equivocado. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, linda?

La chica ignoró al rubio y miró por encima del hombro de este buscando a su compañero.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —el muchacho asintió y aprovechó para salir pitando.

La latina volvió a encarar a Theo.

—Me llamo Hayden Romero, y no soporto a los abusones.

—¿Abusones? ¿donde? Me has mal interpretado, amor. Solo iba a indicarle a… ¿cómo se llama?

Hayden guardó silencio.

—Espera… ¿eres de primero y no conoces el nombre del chico? —la chica desvió la mirada—. ¿Y yo soy el malo? En cualquier caso, solo quería indicarle otros encantamientos para probar. Encantamientos verdaderos, útiles y no molestos. Tú me entiendes. ¡Pero qué poca educación la mía! Soy Theo Raeken de segundo para servirle —el rubio tomó la mano de la chica y la besó.

El rubor invadió las mejillas de Hayden quien no pudo evitar sonreír. Pobre: otra víctima que caía bajo el encanto del Raeken.

Cuando Liam entró con Scott a la sala común y vio a Hayden hablando muy risueña e íntima con Theo, sintió que se le caían las alas del corazón. Le había gustado la chica desde que llegó a la escuela, pero jamás había logrado arrancarle una pequeña sonrisilla. Theo le hizo señas a Scott, y se acercaron.

—¿Ya estás aquí? Finstock está perdiendo el toque con los castigos —bromeó el rubio de segundo.

—Na, es que nos dio una charla y punto. Parecía muy ocupado. Se libró pronto de nosotros —Scott no se percató para nada del cambio de estado de ánimo de Liam, ni del modo en que miraba fijamente a Theo.

—Bueno, primo, ¿me darías aire para continuar conversando con la dama?

—Uh, sí, claro —Scott se sonrojó al percatarse de la insinuación de Theo, y se alejó con rumbo a los dormitorios. Liam se quedó como una estaca en el sitio, hasta que escucho—: Liam, voy a aprovechar que Stiles no está, para leer algunos de los comics muggles nuevos que trajo. Siempre consigue los mejores. Podemos leerlos juntos. ¿Te gustan los comics?

A Dunbar le encantaban los comics. El chico lanzó una mirada rápida a la pareja que tenía en frente para luego echar a correr tras Scott hacia los dormitorios. Theo continuó su charla restándole importancia al par, la misma que, milagrosamente viniendo de él, le restó al hecho de que cuando subió a dormir, encontró a Scott y a Liam dormidos apoyados en el espaldar de la cama del primero, y con el menor recostado al hombro del mayor.

 

 

 

Cuando Laura vio a su madre salir de la sala para el breve receso de quince minutos, se apresuró a ir a su encuentro.

—Mamá, tengo un recado del ministro —al graduarse la mayor de los hijos de Talia Hale, su madre había movido sus hilos para colocarla en el Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, donde tendría acceso a información clasificada sobre el caso del auror Hale.

La brillantez de la chica llamó pronto la atención de todo el Ministerio y, antes de que pudiera profundizar en su misión, fue designada asistente personal del Ministro. Si bien poco podía hacer desde allí con respecto a la tragedia familiar, se convirtió en una figura clave en las luchas políticas de los Hale, debido a que era un vínculo directo entre Talia y el Ministro de Magia.

—Necesita reunirse contigo en cuanto terminen las sesiones del Consejo. Cree que, si los Argent no consiguen destituirlo aquí, probarán otros modos. Teme por su vida.

—¿No está un poco paranoico? —La matriarca de la familia Hale era una mujer alta, de cabello castaño y que destilaba seguridad, respeto y autoridad.

—A veces parece que sí —ambas rieron.

—Pero, bueno, es mejor precaver. Estoy viendo a Gerard muy tranquilo a pesar de que no lleva las de ganar en los debates. Dile que en cuanto este período de sesiones termine, hablaremos.

El Consejo de los Nombramientos es un órgano de la sociedad mágica que se encarga de nombrar al Ministro de Magia y a los miembros de Wizengamot, y de regular la labor del Ministerio. Podría decirse que es una versión a lo grande del Club de las Eminencias de Hogwarts: pertenecen a él los cabezas de las familias mágicas más rancias del Reino Unido, magos ilustres como el director de Hogwarts o el editor de _El Profeta_ , y un representante de la reina que daba el visto bueno a lo que allí se decidía.

Unas suaves campanadas sonaron para indicar que se reanudaban las sesiones.

La primera persona en hablar fue Noshiko.

—Yo apoyo la postura de Talia Hale. No existe razón alguna para destituir al Ministro. Las cifras dicen que el trabajo ha sido eficiente y limpio. Y en cuanto a las cuestiones de seguridad, no creo que realmente estemos ante un gravísimo peligro frente a los magos refugiados que huyen de la guerra en el Medio Oriente. No se ha dado un caso aún que nos haga pensar de otro modo. Quien lo hace está siendo víctima de sus propios prejuicios.

—No sé por qué estamos escuchando —Gerard había interrumpido groseramente a la bruja— siquiera ese discurso que no puede sino venir de un extranjero. No se tampoco por qué toleramos su presencia en este magno foro donde se encarna el espíritu del pueblo mágico inglés.

—Déjame aclarar, Gerard —la asiática se veía molesta, aunque mantuvo un tono muy diplomático— Yo nací en Reino Unido. Tengo tanto derecho a estar aquí como cualquiera de ustedes. De hecho: quizá hasta más. Me he ganado por mí misma estar aquí. No me calló el escaño del cielo: no lo heredé.

El último comentario de la Yukimura levantó una ola de murmullos contradictorios.

—¡Señores! —una anciana de rasgos igualmente asiáticos, sostenía la varita sobre su garganta, y su voz se sobrepuso al jolgorio general—. No estamos aquí para dirimir sobre esas cuestiones, sino para dilucidar la permanencia del Ministro actual en su puesto.

Alan Deaton pidió la palabra.

—Gracias, Satomi. Esta sesión se ha prolongado más de los necesario. Lo que está en orden es votar.

Nadie se opuso a la moción del director. Los resultados de la votación fueron los esperados: el Ministro conservaba su cargo. El representante de la corona dio por cerrada la sesión.

Laura aún estaba afuera esperando el resultado de los debates que, sabía, no demorarían mucho. Cuando vio a su madre y a Noshiko acercársele, levantó una ceja interrogante.

—Puedes bajar la ceja, querida, ganamos —dijo Talia.

—Pero Gerard está muy extraño. Se lo tomó con una calma pasmosa —observó Noshiko.

—Tienes razón. Hija, dile al ministro que lo veré sin falta mañana a la hora del té en el Almirante Duncan en el Soho muggle. Nadie nos seguirá hasta ahí.


	8. Espejito, espejito

Al despertar esa mañana Stiles creyó que la peor consecuencia de la fiesta del día anterior sería el resacón que le tenía la cabeza hecha un bombo. Estaba equivocado. Cuando el de lunares puso un pie en el Gran Comedor, un denso murmullo corrió por todas las mesas y un montón de miradas se posaron sobre él, unas con complicidad, otras con reprobación y, otras más, sencillamente con curiosidad. A medida que avanzaba hacia donde sus amigos, el chico sentía que se iba hundiendo en el suelo. “¿Qué sucedió anoche?”, pensó. Una vez en la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentó rápidamente, y de espaldas al resto de las casas, aunque esto no lo libró de observar las caras expectantes de sus amigos y sus compañeros de casa. Cora, Theo, Scott, Kira, ¿Dunbar?: todos miraban a Stiles.

—Por favor, díganme que no corrí desnudo por los corredores en medio de mi ebriedad —susurró el pequeño Stilinski.

Sus amigos rieron un momento, ante un Stiles con cara de póker.

—Espera, ¿en serio no lo recuerdas? —le dijo Cora.

—¿El qué?

—Tío, besaste a Derek Hale en la fiesta del Club, anoche —la voz de Scott fue casi inaudible, pero lo suficientemente alta para que un grupo de recuerdos borrosos se agolparan en la mente de Stiles.

—Se besaron, Scott, se besaron mutuamente. No le des todo el mérito a Stiles —corrigió la menor Hale.

—Espera, ¡¿qué?! —el de lunares solo se volteó hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Allí su mirada se encontró con la de Derek, que no había parado de observarlo desde que entró al Gran Comedor. La cara del Hale no transmitía absolutamente nada: era como estar leyendo un poema en sánscrito.

Una lechuza voló sobre la mesa roja y dejó un paquete frente a Stiles, lo cual lo hizo desviar la atención de sobre Derek.

—Un regalo. Parece ser tu semana de suerte —bromeó Cora.

El envoltorio venía con una carta adjunta.

_Stiles, cielo:_

_Tú padre y yo lamentamos mucho no haber estado en la estación para despedirlos a ti y a Jordan, además de no haberlos contactado más que por breves notitas de lechucero; pero realmente estamos agobiados con toneladas de trabajo. En el paquete te envío uno de los espejos de un juego de espejos dobles. La idea ha sido de tu padre. Tengo el otro conmigo. Lo llevaré encima casi todo el tiempo, lo único que tienes que hacer es llamarme por el espejo y ya estaremos hablando. Es como ese chisme muggle de la videollamada que usó aquella chica en el puente Vauxhall, lo que mejor, porque no necesita batería ni internet. Espero tu llamada. Dale un abrazo y dos besos a Jordan. Compartan el espejo y cuídense mucho mucho, por favor. Sean cautelosos._

_Con mucho amor,_

_Mamá_

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Scott cuando Stiles desenvolvió el espejo.

—Un espejo mágico —dijo el Stilinski.

—¿Para qué sirve un espejo mágico? ¿Para que le diga a uno si es el más bello? —bromeó Liam.

Stiles le dedicó una mirada de intriga que intimidó al chico.

—Para eso Stiles no necesita un espejo mágico. Me tiene a mí, que se lo digo a diario —era la primera vez que Theo hablaba desde que Stiles había llegado.

Al de lunares le sorprendió que mientras las miradas de todos los otros habían sido de expectación, la de Raeken sobre él fue de tristeza y decepción. ¿De verdad le gustaría a Theo? Nunca lo había tomado realmente en serio.

—Un espejo mágico doble debe ser. Sirve para comunicarse con la persona que tenga el otro del par —la aclaración de Cora hizo a Stiles volver en sí.

—¿Como una llamada telefónica?

—No, Dunbar, más bien como una videollamada —remató Stiles—. Ahora si me disculpan…

—¿Vas a hablar con Derek? —Scott definitivamente era tonto.

—¿¡No!? Voy a mostrarle el mensaje de mi madre a mi hermano, que está con su novio en la mesa de Hufflepuff. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Stiles se levantó y salió andando; pero pudo escuchar a sus amigos susurrando.

—¿Crees que se haya picado por lo de Derek? —era Scott.

—Yo creo que todavía está en shock —definitivamente Cora lo conocía muy bien.

Al llegar al sitio donde estaban Jordan y Cadmen en la mesa de los tejones, sintió que estaba viviendo un _deja vu_ : Allison e Isaac le dedicaron las mismas miradas que sus amigos hacía unos minutos.

—Por favor, no otra vez —dijo con los ojos en blanco.

—Chicos, borren esa cara de jurado, déjense de cotilleos —los tres volvieron a sus desayunos ante la orden del mayor Lahey.

Definitivamente Cadmen era su cuñado preferido. Pero, ¿no era su único cuñado acaso? ¡Qué más da!

—Hermanito, disfruta tu momento: eres la noticia del día. Cuanto más rápido lo asimiles, mejor. Te lo digo por experiencia.

—Sí. No hace una semana aún lo éramos nosotros —agregó Cadmen para luego besar la mejilla de Jordan.

—Sí; y, adivina qué. ¡Aún _El Profeta_ no lo sabe! —dijo Jordan sonriente. Stiles tomo asiento junto a su hermano—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay de Derek?

—¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste? No vine a hablarte de Derek. Probablemente ahora esté arrepintiéndose de haber bebido demasiado whisky de fuego.

—Stiles, eres demasiado duro contigo mismo —aunque las cosas se enfriaron un poco cuando Isaac comenzó a salir con Allison, el rubio siempre había tratado a Stiles con mucho afecto.

Quizá por ser el hermano de Parrish su amigo y luego cuñado.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? He ido a muchas fiestas con Derek, pregúntale a tu hermano: no sabemos qué hace, pero no importa cuánto beba, solo lo he visto ebrio dos veces, y ayer no fue una de ellas.

Definitivamente había un complot en el Gran Comedor para que Stiles no saliera jamás del estado de estupor. Si Derek no estaba muy borracho, ¿por qué lo había besado o se había dejado besar? ¿Sería gay, o bi? ¿Por qué se fijaría en un enclenque como él sin talento y sin gracia?

—¿Stiles? —la voz de Allison lo trajo de nuevo al mundo.

—Sí, sí. Toma, Jordan, mamá mandó esta carta y me regaló esto.

—¡Un espejo doble! ¡Genial! —Stiles pensó que en otra circunstancia él probablemente estaría tan o más entusiasmado que Parrish—. Me lo prestarás, supongo. Estás obligado. Aquí lo pone.

—Sí, sí. Como quieras —para Stiles esa no era una cuestión a discutir ahora.

—¿Qué crees que haya querido decir con que seamos cautelosos? ¿Se referirá a Cadmen, o a Derek? No pueden haberse enterado de nada tan pronto.

—No lo sé, Jordan; aunque no lo creo. Los chismes vuelan como escobas en el mundo mágico británico, pero creo que sería demasiado pronto, y ni mamá ni papá se destacaron jamás en Adivinación —Stiles no se había detenido en eso cuando leyó la carta—. De cualquier modo, seamos cuidadosos; ellos siempre están informados de cosas que desconocemos: trabajan en el Ministerio. Y ahora, me retiro. Señores, señoritas. ¡Y me llevo mi espejo! —le arrancó el objeto de las manos a Jordan y salió trotando.

—¡Oye! —escuchó quejarse a su hermano a sus espaldas.

Stiles había perdido el apetito. Ya desayunaría algo más tarde en las cocinas. Ahora lo único que quería era encontrar un sitio tranquilo para hablar con la persona que más lo comprendía en el mundo: Claudia Stilinski, su madre.

 

—¿Irás tras él? —Vernon Boyd observaba cómo Derek seguía con la vista al de lunares hasta la salida del comedor.

—Deberías —agregó Erica mientras le daba un trozo de _cupcake_ de arándanos en la boca a su novio.

—No —Derek se enderezó y centró su mirada en su habitual tazón de chocolate con malvavisco.

—El chico debe estar hecho un lío, compañero —Vernon miraba fijamente al mayor Hale.

—¿Piensas que yo no?

—Estoy más que seguro que tú también —Boyd era un tipo de esos que odiaba inmiscuirse en la vida de otros.

Había compartido habitación con Derek desde primero; lo conocía bien. Sabía que estaba muy jodido porque le gustaba Stiles y no encontraba la forma de acercársele. Solo por eso, Boyd había decidido meterse en un asunto ajeno, privilegio que normalmente le cedía a Erica.

—Por eso te decimos. Lo mejor es que pongan las cosas en claro.

Derek guardó silencio. Stiles no merecía lo que él tenía para ofrecerle que era un corazón roto, lleno de amargura, culpa y desconfianza.

 

Stiles aprovechó el tiempo que le quedaba antes de su clase de Encantamientos y se escurrió al baño del segundo piso, que estaba en desuso, para hablar con su madre.

—Claudia Stilinski —dijo al espejo.

— _¿Stiles? —_ el chico casi llora al escuchar la voz de su madre y ver cómo su rostro se formaba en el cristal. Cualquiera diría que no había hablado con ella en años—. _¿Eres tú, cielo?_

—Sí, ma.

 _—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has comido bien? ¿Ya desayunaste?_ —Claudia rápidamente se puso en plan madre—. _¿Está tu hermano por ahí? ¿Estás llorando?_

—No, no me pasa nada. Todo está bien. Es que me emocioné, creo —Stiles se secaba algunas lagrimillas que le habían corrido por las mejillas, y sollozaba un poco—. No; Jordi no está aquí. ¿Cómo están tú y papá? ¿Está comiendo sus verduras?

— _Estamos bien. Imagínate que estos últimos días hemos tenido tanto trabajo que no coincidimos en casa, y me la ha jugado para comer todas esas fritangas que le encantan. Pero en cuanto remate una investigación en unos días, lo devuelvo al redil._

Stiles sonrió ante la imagen de su madre obligando a su padre a comer sano. En verano y navidad, él la apoyaba incondicionalmente en la tarea. El aliado de Noah era Parrish.

—Los extraño. Los extraño mucho.

— _Y nosotros a ustedes, cariño. ¿Le vas a contar a tu madre qué te sucede realmente? Tus ojos te delatan. Algo te ocurre, amor. ¿Es una chica? ¿Lydia?_

—¡Mamá! Eso fue en primero. Somos amigos ahora.

 _—¿Es por alguno de los hijos de Talia? Apuesto por el mayor_ —Stiles abrió mucho los ojos ante la insinuación de su madre—. _No pongas esa cara, Stiles. Tu relación con los chicos Hale es muy cercana, y con Derek siempre ha sido más especial aún. Tengo ojos de madre, ¿recuerdas? Las madres sabemos esas cosas. Como el tonto de tu hermano que trató de pasarme al mayor de los Lahey aquí como otro gran amigo._

—Supongo que no podemos engañarte. ¿Y al jefe de aurores?

— _A ese sí lo tienen dormido ustedes dos. No sé cómo es tan bueno en su trabajo, si no percibe las cosas obvias. De todos modos, no le diré a tu padre los secretos de ustedes. Pero cuéntame, ¿qué pasó?_

El pequeño Stilinski le hizo a Claudia toda la historia del Club de las Eminencias, de la fiesta, de Derek…

– _¡¿Bebiste?! ¿Jordan te dejó?_

–Mamá, te vas del tema. ¡Derek!

— _¡Ah! Sí. Amor, ¿por qué no has hablado con el chico?_

—¿Has visto a Derek? Es como, uf, el tío más guapo de Hogwarts. ¿Qué va a tener que ver conmigo?

_—¡Qué dices, jovencito! Eres muy guapo también, además de tener otras muchas virtudes. Y quien no sea capaz de verlo, es porque no te merece. Nunca lo olvides._

—No es tan fácil.

— _De cualquier modo, no puedes estar sintiéndote así para siempre. Aclara las cosas y lo que sea ya será. Podrás afrontarlo y superarlo: los Stilinski somos fuertes._

—Gracias, mamá, necesitaba hablar contigo.

— _Ya tengo que volver al trabajo, corazón. Dile a tu hermano que me llame, que no sea tan desamorado, que se despegue de Lahey por un segundo._

—Mamá, una última cosa.

_—¿Sí, cielo?_

—En la carta ponías que fuéramos cauteloso. ¿Por qué?

— _Hablaremos más sobre eso en navidad, no es seguro hacerlo aquí ni por esta vía. Solo debes saber que las cosas están complicadas y extrañas en el Ministerio. Habla con los Hale._

—¿Con los Hale? ¿Qué tienen que…?

— _Stiles, ahora sí me voy. Un beso para ti y otro para tu hermano._

—Mamá, ¡mamá!

Pero Claudia ya había cerrado el espejo. Stiles se quedó con las palabras de su madre. ¿Qué tenían que ver los Hale? Pero pensar en el apellido lo remitió otra vez a su nueva angustia personal. Miró el espejo fijamente y dijo:

—Espejito, espejito. ¿Qué debo hacer con Derek Hale?

La mudez del objeto le recordó a Stiles que ese era un tema en el que ni las opiniones ajenas ni la magia lo podrían ayudar.


End file.
